LUCKY
by Midaxz
Summary: A boy wakes up without knowing anything about himself. His name, age and whole life before is totally blank, but he's sure about one thing: the world isn't normally full of monsters. Meeting enemies and friends, the boy gets out of one adventure and stumbles into the next. Soon, he faces the biggest adventure and task he'd ever had in his short, memory-less life.
1. LUCKY Ch1 - Getting some LUCK

CH. 1; LUCK™

"_What happened?"_

His eyes flew open and he coughed painfully as he tried to sit up. A wave of pain flowed over him and forced him back against the ground. His tired eyes stared up at the blue sky. The wind swept between the trees, making the leaves rustle. Otherwise, it was silent. No birds singing or sound of another living being.

"_Where am I?"_

The boy started to gain to consciousness. He looked at his surroundings, trying to locate where he was. He didn't see that much from the lying position, he must have been in a hole of some sort. He noticed trees, lots of trees; maybe he was in a forest, and cables hanging in the air above him.

The boy moaned and managed to sit up. Another wave of pain hit him in the chest and he turned to vomit on the ground next to him. 'Yuk' he said and made a disgusted face. His head felt like it had been hit by a giant sledgehammer. He touched it carefully and a flash of pain ran through his head and down the neck. His once blonde hair felt dirty and sticky, was he bleeding?At least he had been; he could feel dried blood on his face and his clothes were all stained with a dark-red color. Jeans, t-shirt and leatherjacket, they were all dirty and ripped. He felt sad about the jacket; it must be of importance to him.

"_Who am I?"_

He looked at his hands like they were someone else's. He couldn't remember anything, not even his name or how old he was. He tried, but the headache got worse the more he focused. The boy clenched his fist and looked up at the sky. He would never get any answer if he stayed there; he'd better try to figure out where he was. He looked at his surroundings again. Now when he sat up, he could already analyze much more than before. He was indeed in a forest. And the cables were… A chill ran down the teenager's back. He was sitting in the middle of a railway track. Those cables were an overhead contact line that hangs above the tracks, giving the train power. The boy's heart clapped wildly inside his chest. His ears started ringing, or was it a train's whistle? His whole body shook of fear; what if a train came right at that moment and mashed him?

Crackling sounds from behind made him turn around. He gave up a high-pitched scream and sheltered his head with his arms. When nothing happened for a few minutes, the boy peeked up from his genius hiding place. There was a train there, but it didn't move. After looking a little bit closer, he saw it wasn't even turned against him. It had three goods van behind it. The train was smoking and pretty badly damaged; whoever that had been sitting in there and driving that thing must have been crushed. The vans seemed untouched and the sounds must been the cracklings from fire flames from somewhere inside. Could trains explode like cars did?

The teenager decided to move away from the tracks; who knows when next one arrived. He crawled up to the side of the railway and further, it's always good to be on the safe side. He sat at the edge of the forest and breathed heavily. His whole body ached and he felt like he could lie down and sleep for an eternity or two, but if he did, would he ever wake up? He was too scared to try.

The boy decided to at least find a road and hopefully find a way to get away from there. Maybe he should find a hospital or someone that could care about his wounds. He himself had no clue how to do it. He didn't even know how serious his wounds were. What if he had damaged an important organ and was dying? The boy felt how his pulse rose, but forced himself to take a deep breath. 'Focus' he thought 'First things first, find a road!' It wasn't hard; he saw it almost as fast he'd succeed to stand up on his legs. He wangled and had to keep a hand on a tree to keep his balance. His head was higher above the ground than he'd imagined. He sure was pretty tall!

He took help from the trees to keep his balance while he staggered towards the road. After much stumbling and falling over, he finally got to the road. It looked like a dump; bits of metal, rubber and glass were scattered all over the place. The smell of smoke and burnt rubber stung in his nose and gave him nausea. _What has happened here?_ The boy thought and looked around. He felt how he started to get dizzy and decided to get away from the place. He randomly chose a way and went to the right. The more he got away from the railway, the fresher the air got and soon the burnt smell disappeared. The teenager took a deep breath and then continued walking.

Soon, he saw something down the road. It was a wagon of an old model. It had several signs with glowing italic red letters, but for him they didn't make any sense. _I can't read?_ he thought and inspected the wagon. It was decorated with stars, crystals and hanging purple fabric. One of the signs held a picture of a crystal ball; it was probably a fortune teller. The door of the wagon was open and the boy walked up and peeked inside: 'Hello?'

The wagon was like a mixture of a lucky charm-kitsch shop and the pantry of a mad man that believed in every suspicion that existed. There were shelves full of cat statues and jewelry shaped as horseshoes and four-leafed cloves along with bloody hare-feet and stuffed cats with black fur and dead magpies hanging from the ceiling and dripping blood. A desk with a purple tablecloth stood in the middle of the wagon with empty chairs on either side. Candles were scattered all over the wagon, burning with a mysterious purple flame. The smell was unbearable, the magpies and hare-feet must have been laying there for a really long time. He had to cover his mouth and nose with the sleeve of his jacket. This was probably not a place where he could find the help he needed. But before he could reach the doorway a chubby woman suddenly appeared in a big purple cloud, making him jump off his shoes by fear and surprise. She sat in the chair on the other side of the table, smiling with an almost completely toothless smile. She had a purple turban with smeary brown hair randomly sticking out and a dark blue dress with purple stars and a purple scarf around her shoulders.

'A customer! Welcome, I'm Madame Luck, have a seat!' she said happily and gave him a smile that could be cute if it wasn't for the lack of teeth and her white and empty eyes.

'Uh, no, sorry' the teenager stuttered nervously 'I was just about to go…'

'Oh, no, you can't come here without even buy a LUCK™ ?' she said and handed him a basket of, what was it? Oysters? 'It's like fortune cookies, but with something better inside' she explained, like she had read his thoughts.

'Uh, no thanks, I just wanna know the way to nearest town, or something…' the boy said and laughed nervously as he slowly backed up towards the door.

'I think you want more, right?' Madame Luck tilted her head and looked at his direction. Then she shook the basked and slimed again 'What about a LUCK™? They brings luck with them'

'Luck?' the teenager raised an eyebrow. He had no idea what she meant by that. 'No thanks… I'm fine'

'Huh? You don't want luck?' the Madame said surprised 'But it can get you _anything_!'

The teenager gave her a confused look. He didn't want anything; he just wanted to know what had happened to him.

Madame Luck smiled 'It's your lucky day today' She said cheerfully 'We have a special offering! Buy a LUCK™ and I'll answer you a question for free! Come on, don't be shy. I know loads of stuff! Not everyone has so much luck to get such an offering'

_Why would he buy luck if he already was lucky?_

'Oh, please dear young one, don't you have _any_ questions?'

Yes he had, he had a lot of questions, like who he was and why he'd woken up on a railway track. But how could an old lady like her know that? He didn't really believe in supernatural stuff and fortune tellers just felt too silly.

'The special offer is only today, you better take the chance now when you can' she continued 'Not everyone got that much luck as you!'

The teenager thought for a while. It was a really creepy place, but what if the Madame really could tell him who he was? Or what he was doing here, or any of all the other questions that filled his brain to the brim. He could always try; he didn't know what to do anyway. If she couldn't give him an answer, he wouldn't lose anything, because he already had nothing.

'Fine' he said and sat down and took a fortune cookie and put it in his pocket 'A question, then; who am I?'

Madame Lucky went silent a few seconds before she started to laugh. Her laugh sounded like a horrible mixture of a magpie's cawing and those magic glitter-sound effects in cartoons. 'No, no. That's not a real question, dear' she said and shook her head 'I answer only _one_ question'

'That _was_ one question' he complained

'That was a question that summarized several question' Madame Luck scowled and made a serious face 'Invalid question. Ask a new one!'

The boy snorted and glared at the witch-like lady.

'Fine, could you just tell me _something_ about me?' he asked.

The Madame thought for a while, staring at the teenager with her creepy white eyes. 'Sure' she whispered and leaned forward 'You're fourteen years old'. Then she sat up straight and talked with a cheerful voice; 'So, that'll be one drachma'

Madame Luck started to dig around under the desk and fished up a cashbox. The boy rose so hasty his chair fell over.

'What the heck do you mean with that answer?!' he yelled

'You wanted me to tell something about you and I did' she answered and nodded as if she was agreeing with herself.

'But…' He was speechless. Of all the questions he could have gotten an answer to, and she just says how old he is 'I want a better answer! It was invalid!'

'Bah, my answers are never invalid!' the Madame snapped 'You could have used your mind and asked a better question! Now, my payment'

She was right; he could have asked her a much better question. He wanted to beat himself up, but the Madame drummed on the cashbox and wanted her payment.

'Another cookie, then!' the teenager said, the Madame thought for a while.

'Sure, but payment first, now!' the Madame said at last. The teenager got a really bad feeling about her, she was probably going to trick him, but what could he do?

The teenager shot her an angry look as he checked his pocket. Not until then, he realized that he didn't even know if he had any money, but fortunately, he found a black wallet with Pikachu-motive. He turned it inside out on the desk. He had several coins and a few paper-cashes. Madame Luck picked up a dollar cash a looked at it like it was from a foreign land. Then she turned against one of those purple candles and put it in the flame.

'What are you doing?' the boy yelled.

'Invalid payment, one drachma, please!' Madame Luck made a sour face that made her look like a really mean witch

'But that's all I've got! And what the heck is a drachma?' he complained

'You don't have any drachma?' the woman widened her eyes and looked surprised, then the anger started to bubble inside her and she rose from her chair 'You tricked me! I don't like being tricked!'

The Madame seemed to grow bigger, or was it the teenager that shrank? Madame Luck's eyes glowed purple and she started to mess in a weird language. Mirrors popped up from nowhere and fell down to the floor and broke into millions shards, the hare-feet came to life and jumped around inside the wagon, the stuffed black cats started to meow and the magpies cawed and flapped with their wings. Statues and jewelry fell to the floor as the whole wagon shook.

The teenager lost balance landed on his butt down on the floor and crawled backwards toward the exit, but the door wasn't there anymore. Panic bubbled inside him again and he wanted to scream, but all he could get out was a little squeak. But then suddenly, it all stopped. The Madame stopped talking and the animals froze, like they were listening to a silent voice. The purple glow in Madame Luck's eyes fainted and she smiled at him like it never happened 'It's your lucky day today' she said with the same sweet and happy voice as before 'seems like the Fortunes only was a pre-taste of a coming product, so they're free'

The teenager stared at her, was she kidding?

'Now, off with you!' the lady said and waved. Hands of purple dust pushed him and send him flying out of the wagon, along with his money and Pikachu-wallet. He landed on his nose on the solid asphalt, scratching it really bad. The teenager turned around to throw an insult at the Madame, but there were no sign of her and the wagon, it was completely gone. He scowled and stared at the spot where the wagon had been standing, had it just been a hallucination? Had he gone mad? He put his hand against his jacket. He felt the fortune cookie inside his pocket. It hadn't been a hallucination at last…

A loud honk dragged the teenager out from his thought. A rusty white car came at full speed towards him. As a reflex, the teenager rolled aside and got away with hairsbreadth. The car broke with a whining sound and stopped. A guy with messy brown hair, a red Turkish hat and round Harry Potter-glasses jumped out and ran towards him. 'Oh, holy lord of the ring, are you alright?' he said with a breaking voice, like he was in the middle of puberty, thought he looked much older than that. As he came closer, the teenager saw more details on the Harry Potter-guy; He had really bad acne and wore a blue bathrobe over a dirty shirt and jeans. He had narrowing eyes, like he had some Asian in his blood and he was extremely overweight. 'You look terrible, did I hit you? I'm so sorry, I didn't see you. It was like you just came flying from the empty air and I don't have that very good reflexes'

The guy babbled with a surprising speed and the teenager found it hard to register everything of what he said. Their eyes met, and suddenly the guy went silent. His face got a shocked and surprised look at first, then he widened his small eyes and there was nothing but fear in them.

'No! Don't hurt me!' the guy shrieked and stumbled backwards

The teenager looked surprised as Harry Potter started to cry out of fear, what had happened? 'I'm not gonna hurt you…' he tried to calm the guy down, but he only got more hysterical when he came closer. 'Go away! Go away!' he cried.

What in heavens is happening? The teenager thought desperately and turned around. Memories or not, this is beyond normal! He thought and tore his hair out of frustration.

The Harry Potter-guy's crying calmed down to violent sobbing. 'Man that was scary' he said 'Suddenly, I just saw darkness and…'

The teenager turned against him and raised an eyebrow 'What?'

The guy stared at him for a few seconds before he started crying and screaming again.

'Okay, okay. Seriously stop crying!' the teenager tried to over voice the guy's screaming. He didn't like the way the guy looked at him, like he was the one who scared him.

'Don't look at me! Stop it, please! Stop it!' the guy pleaded. 'No more!'

'I… I don't do anything' the teenage responded confused.

'Cover your face, please!' the guy pleaded

Am I really that ugly, the teenager thought. 'Okay, fine!' he covered his eyes with his hands. Why would that help?

Suddenly, the guy stopped crying, the teenager was about to look up, but the guys screamed:

'No! Don't look at me! Keep your face in your head just like that!'

The teenager didn't understand why, but he did as he was told. He heard the guy get up on his feet, was he about to run away from him? He heard a car door open and slam shut and the guy coming back. 'Here, put this on'

The teenager was handed a pair of sunglasses. It was a pair of pretty nice Ray-Ban's Aviator with golden bows and glass with a green oily tone. He put them on and looked at the guy, who gave him a superstitious and nervous look before he nodded.

'That's better' he said as he wiped his face with the sleeves of his bathrobe 'Never take them off when I'm around, ok?'

'What happened?' the teenager asked

'I think you happened, man' the guy said 'Come on, let's talk in the car' He pushed the teenager towards the car 'By the way, I'm Chuck'


	2. LUCKY Ch2

CH. 2;

'So you don't remember anything?' Chuck said and raised an eyebrow. They'd just hit the road and the engine wailed as if it was about to give up any second. The teenager had told him about his little story; how he'd woken up without memories, met a crazy and glowing old lady and at last, how he'd flown out of the wagon and almost got overrun by Chuck.

Chuck sat silent for a while, trying to melt down the teenager's story.

'That sounds crazy, man' he said and laughed nervously 'What are you on?'

'Hey, dude!' The teenager snapped 'I havn't taken anything! It's true!'

'Yeah… sure, man' Chuck said and bit his lip. They sat silent for a long time and the teenager decided to take a look around in the car. It smelled of pizza and old socks. It was full of piles of fast food-junk, pizza boxes along with dirty underwear. It wasn't maybe the coziest place to be on, but it was far better that Madame Luck's Fortune Teller-wagon.

'Seriously, man! Where are you from? You can't just like pop up in the middle of nowhere just like that…' Chuck asked, but the teenager had turned his attention on something else. They'd reached the place where he had woken up on. It crawled with ambulances, policemen and fire trucks. They saw some ambulance-men carrying a black bag that contained something that looked like a man, from the train. A bunch of men circled something to the right. It was a big wreck of red painted metal. A tingling chill ran down the boy's neck as he realized what it was. 'I was in that car' he said and stared at the wreck.

'You, what?' Chuck gave him a doubtful look

'I don't know' the boy said 'I just… got a feeling I was in that car when it collided'

He wasn't sure how he knew, but he got a creepy feeling that he'd been sitting in that car. It was like a déjà vu, he didn't remember it, but he was 100 percent sure it had happened.

'That's impossible!' Chuck said and looked at the car-wreck 'Never that you survived that!'

The boy sat silent and stared at the men around the wreck fishing out a lifeless and completely crushed body.

'Well, it maybe could explain your amnesia, no one survives something like that without wounds' Chuck said 'Let's go, I don't know what to think about you, man, but you need to see a doctor!'

'But there's doctors right there…' said the teenager and pointed through on the ambulances.

'eehm, No, they aren't… trustable' Chuck sounded nervous, almost scared. The fourteen-years-old raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

The car sped away and soon they had put the scene of the accident far behind them. They sat in silence for a long time before Chuck suddenly laughed and shook his head.

'What?' the teenage asked

'No it's just…' Chuck bit his lip and searched for the right words 'You're weird man. And you scare me'

The teenager raised an eyebrow.

'Don't get mad, ok?' Chuck said 'Everything's just weird. You show up on a road in the middle of nowhere, claims that you've survived a train-accident and then there are those scary eyes of yours'

'What's wrong with my eyes?'

'I don't know, man' Chuck said 'They're scary. As soon I looked at them, all my worst memories and my biggest fears came to me' he swallowed 'It was weird. Man, It was like they did it. You must be…no… I think you're a…' He made a little laugh, like he didn't believe his own thoughts.

'I'm a what?' the boy asked. What was Chuck babbling about?

'I think you're a…' Chuck repeated and swallowed 'a mutant'

The teenager sat silent in a few seconds and then he laughed.

'No, really man! You're special' Chuck explained 'And there may be people like you out there. I'm sure of it, there's never only one special guy'

The teenager didn't know what he would think about the things Chuck had said. He was a mutant, like in X-men? That sounded crazy. But Chuck had said some sense. He didn't feel normal, even for a guy with amnesia. He may not remember anything from his past, but he got this feeling that he'd never felt normal, that he always was an outsider. The teenager turned his back towards Chuck and leaned his head against the car door. He was too tired to think, his brain felt like a big cloud of confusion. He gasped and closed his eyes, and soon he fell into sleep.

His dream didn't make much more sense than the reality. He found himself standing alone in the dark, surrounded by purple fog. Barely hearable sounds came from somewhere in front of him. He walked towards it and it grew to whisperings and later a soft melody; wordless but beautiful melody. The teenager's neck started to tingle, like it did when he recognized the car. He knew this song, but he just couldn't remember from where. His memories felt close, just enough far away that he couldn't reach them.

Suddenly, something appeared on the dark ground. It was a fortune cookie, like the one he gotten from Madame Luck. He picked it up and broke it open. Inside was a little green keychain in the shape of a four-leafed clover saying "you're LUCKY" with big golden letters. He found it a little difficult to read it, but in the end he managed to get out the words. _So I can read after all? _He thought and looked at the keychain. 'Many choose to seek luck' a familiar voice spoke. The teenager looked up and suddenly Madame Luck stood there only a few decimeters from him, with her purple clothes and white eyes. 'You…' he growled, but the Madame cut him off; 'But the ones who seek it will never get it'. She spoke with a robotic voice, like she was chanting. She lifter her hand and pointed at the keychain in the teenager's hand.

'Take it with you on your journey' she chanted 'Don't lose it, it may come in handy'

'What do you mean?' the boy asked, but Madame Luck had already begun to faint away. 'Hey, wait!'

He saw her mouth something and then she was gone.

The teenage snorted and looked at the keychain. "You're LUCKY", yeah, sure he was. Just got hit by a train and lost his memory and all, so lucky.

He looked into the dark, and a pair of yellow eyes stared back at him. The eyes glowed at seemed to come closer. He heard a whistle and the thundering sound of a train, a train that was coming straight at him at full speed.

He woke up with a scream, cold sweating and with a racing pulse. A train was just whistling near them.

'Morning, sleepyhead' Chuck said and smiled 'Dreamt sweet?'

'Not really' the teenager mumbled and looked out the window.

They stood in a tailback on a bridge; beneath them were lots of railways, overhead lines, more bridges and streetlights. They must been in the middle of a really big city. The sky was dark blue, but the many streetlights and cars' lamps made it so bright that it couldn't have been in the middle of the day.

'Where are we?' he asked

'Boston, took a little bit longer that it should have' Chuck answered 'Got some problems with the car and we were stuck for a while' he scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. 'And then I was hungry, so I stopped to eat. You were sleeping, so I bought a burger from a drive through' He handed the teenager a paper bag with a burger inside and a cup of coke 'it's a little bit cold, but I have a microwave at home, just fifteen minutes from here if you want to warm it up'

'Where's that train heading?' The boy tried to follow the railway with his eyes, but it was too many of them and they disappeared behind buildings.

'Eeh, I don't know' Chuck said confused 'Why you wonder?'

In his dreams, Madame Luck had said something that he then didn't hear what it was, but at that moment it came up to him. The words echoed inside his head: _"Follow the trains"_. Did she mean that train? What should he find there? Probably nothing, it had just been a dream. But what if it was a part of the weird stuff that was happening with him? The curiosity was overwhelming the teenager, he just had to go and at least check if he could find something there.

'Thanks for everything' he said to Chuck and jumped out of the car, bringing the food with him. Chuck protested, but the teenager closed the door and walked away, leaving him behind in his dirty little Volvo.

It was harder to get down to the railway tracks than he thought. The bridge-roads went crisscross and didn't at all go where he had hoped or thought they would. When he finally reached ground-level, his hands couldn't stop shaking and he breathed heavily, almost like he was having a panic attack. He thought it was because of hunger and he sat down on a cement block to eat his burger. The teenager had been hungry, indeed, but it didn't stop his hands from shaking. As a reflex, he checked his pockets and brought out a package of Camel blue and a lighter. His whole body relaxed when he lit the cigarette and filled his lungs with smoke. That was the one missing thing, smoking. He didn't know how often he used to do it, but he hadn't done it for at least a day, so no wonder he'd almost went nuts.

The teenager smiled, he was full and satisfied. His brain felt relieved and he could finally think clearly. He tossed the fast food-junk on the ground and looked at the railways. It had been really dark now, it was probably night time. That made it easier for him to go unnoticed; he felt like he'd done that before, but at the same time it freaked him out. He noticed that he didn't see well in the dark, with or without the sunglasses. And he thought about his day, waking up on a train track and the dream where he got overrun by a train. He just wasn't that tempted to walk these tracks, but he knew he had to. He maybe could find a clue of who he was or what happened to him.

The train tracks were lined with fence and barbed wire, but how hard could it be to climb it? He rubbed his hands and made an attempt. It was hard. He fought the wire for hours before he finally fell down at the other side, full of scratch-wounds. He got up on his feet and started to follow the tracks. He didn't need to know which one the train had been driving on, because they all seemed to go the same way.

He hadn't walked for long before he heard voices. He could see figures of three guys fighting, one big and beefy guy and two small boys around the age of ten. He stopped and watched. The bigger guy was holding one of the boys by his shirt, lifting him a few centimeters above the ground. The other one jumped around and between his legs and tried to save his friend, no, probably brother, by kicking the big guy. They looked almost identical, with red curly hair, round faces full of freckles and both had gray-brown fuzzy pants and no shirt. The teenager found it hard to decide if the big and beefy guy were a man or woman, until he saw the bouncy balloon-like boobs under the guy's shirt. The woman was twice as big as the teenager, and seemed to like to train due to her quantity and quality of muscles. She had a broad chin and strong jawlines and piercing allover her face. She wore leather jacket and slim leathery pants full of nits and chains. Her pearl-black hair fell down as curtains around her face and she wore dark and gothic makeup.

So, Miss Goth kicked the bouncing boy and pressed him towards the hard ground with her foot. The boys screamed and she laughed. Anger started to boil up inside the teenager. That was low, really low. He clenched his fist. He couldn't just stand there and watch while a big and beefy guy beat up ten-years-olds, still it was a really big and beefy guy and the fourteen-years-old knew he wouldn't stand a chance. He argued with himself, he was tired, weary and weak, walking straight up to a big bully and hit she in the face wouldn't be the wisest thing to do. He just wanted to stay in the shadows and walk past them; he wouldn't be that good help anyway and he just wanted to get his memories back, not dying for some kids. The teenager slowly backed away, but suddenly, one of the boys saw him.

'Help us, please!' he pleaded

Miss Goth turned around and looked straight at him. Goddamn it! The teenager thought and swallowed.

'Well well, what have we here?' she said and twitched her head. She had yellow, creepy eyes that stared hungrily at him. The teenager wanted to run away from there, but her eyes nailed him at place, he couldn't manage to move a millimeter 'Another naughty boy being out past curfew?'

She loosened her grips around the two boys and walked over to the teenager. He could feel the smell of rotten flesh mixed with caramelized apples from her; he didn't know which smell was the creepiest one. Miss Goth sniffed the air like an animal and a big grin exposed pointy, dangerous fangs, like a vampire's.

'Oh, my! You're a hero, aren't you?' she said with a hissing, but eager voice 'Here to save your little goat slaves?'

The teenager had no idea of what she was talking about and he was too busy looking at her hungry eyes to even try to figure it out. Miss Goth licked her lips and looked at him like she was going to eat him alive and slowly.

'Um… Yeah…' the teenager said, not really away what it was she asked.

'Yes, he's going to save us!' The boys cried happily. The teenager had completely forgotten about them. He blinked and looked at their way; Miss Goth took her chance and slung herself at the teenager. He had no time to react, and soon, he landed on the hard ground with Miss Goth sitting on his chest. She hissed satisfied and licked her lips.

'You demigods has the best blood' she said and smiled cheerfully 'Not as dry as these goats over there'

Miss Goth looked at the place where she had left the boys, but they were gone. They'd probably run away from there, leaving the teenager there to his fate. Well, you're welcome, he thought and sighed. He was completely stuck. Miss Goth's weight pressed him hard against the concrete and made it painful for him to breath. She turned her attention to him again, giving her a wide grin. She leaned forward and gripped his sunglasses.

'I like to watch the fear in the eyes of my meals' she whispered and grinned.

She removed the sunglasses and their eyes met. Miss Goth froze. The teenager smiled widely as he saw the fear grow bigger in her eyes.

'Merry Christmas' he said, and as on command, two red-haired boys jumped on her; kicking her and head-butting her. She flew up in the air, waving with her claw-armed hands. The teenager rose but before he could join the wight one of the boys kicked her legs and she fell to the ground and hit her head on a railway track. She stopped moving and hissing, she had probably passed out. The teenager picked up his sunglasses. Fortunately, they seemed unharmed and he put them on after he wiped them off with his shirt.

'HAHA! That was AWESOME' the boys screamed and jumped up and down. They turned towards the teenager and looked at him with awe.

'You was amazing!' one of them said

'And so cool!' the other said and grabbed the teenager's jacket 'Just like, "Merry Christmas" and then you just just bam and slap'

The boy boxed in the air and laughed. The teenager scratched his head and looked confused at them. He had no idea what those "bam" and "slap" meant, he hadn't even joined he fight. It was the boys that had done the real job. They had attacked her while he himself lay crushed against the ground, unable to move. And they had made her fall over so she hit her head. The teenager tried to say something, but the boys talked so much and didn't hear him.

Then they heard a groan behind them and they all froze. Miss Goth had started to move again. All three of them, the teenager and the boys, started to scream and ran away as fast as they could. They could hear Miss Goth hissing far behind them, but no one dared to look back.

'Come! Come this way!' the boys waved at the teenager to follow them. The boys were really fast and the teenager found it hard to keep up to them. They ran on the railway tracks and somewhere ahead of them, a train's whistle echoed in the dark night.

'Awesome timing!' one of the boys said and clapped his hands

They reached the train that just was about to start rolling. The boys jumped up and hung on the side of a goods van while trying to unlock the padlock on the slid door. After many tries, the lock broke open after getting beaten by violent kicking. They jumped aboard the train and turned against the fourteen-years-old. They waved at him and shouted 'Come on!' and 'You can do it!'. The train had gained a pretty high speed and the teenager had to force himself to the breaking point. The last decimeters, he jumped and grabbed the edge of the train wagon. The boys grabbed him and helped him inside.

'Woah, that was close man!' one of the boys said and smiled widely at him, but the teenager collapsed on a sack that was filled with something slightly poofy. The teenager groaned, he was completely drained of energy. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing down.

'Dude, you're awesome!' the other boy said 'Thanks you're a real hero'

The two boys crawled up on each side of him and cuddled their faces in his leatherjacket. The teenager felt a weird pain in his heart and stomach. He hadn't done anything for them; he had been thinking to abandon them, leaving them to their fates with Miss Goth. But he didn't say anything, they were safe now and he was too tired to say anything. The teenager took a deep breath and soon, he fell asleep.


	3. LUCKY Ch3

CH. 3

The teenager rolled over to his left side. He gasped and sighed sleepily. He had been dreaming a really weird dream. A dream where he'd woken up after getting hit by a train, and he met a crazy Madame, and a fat nerd called Chuck, telling him he was a mutant and a vampire that tried to eat him alive. Even if the dream had been really weird, it felt so real that the teenager at first it was true. But that was silly, nothing like that happen in this world.

The teenager suddenly realized that his whole body wobbled, like he was lying in a rocking cradle. Then he heard wind's howling and a chugging sound, beating in an even rhythm. The teenager scowled. Where was he? He opened his eyes and saw that he was in a wooden room full of packages and sacks of letters. A slid door was half open and the teenager saw trees and landscaped swoosh by. He was on a train. The teenager sat up. He saw two ginger boys sitting on the floor and opened packages. They played with the stuff inside and eventually put it in their mouths. Were they eating it?

'Oh, you are awake!' one of them said and gave the teenager a big smile.

'Yay!' the other burst out and put his hand up in the air 'Finally, our hero is awake!'

Both crawled to the teenager and sat on either side of him. The teenager looked at them, confused. They looked exactly like the two boys in his dream. Or had it really been a dream?

'W-who are you guys?' the teenager said, still confused

'Uuhm…' the boys looked at each other 'You saved us last night' one of them said

'Don't you remember?' the other said

'Yes, of course!' the teenager answered 'I mean… what are your names and where do you come from and why was that woman messing with you?'

'Ooh' they said, and then they went silent, while looking at each other again. Finally, one of them spoke: 'Her name is Mormo, she wanted to eat us'

'Moron?' the teenager raised an eyebrow

'No, you moron!' the other said and chuckled 'Mormo, she's a monster'

'She can only feed on kids by biting them, like a vampire!' the first one said and made two fangs with his fingers and hissed 'I know that, 'cause I'm smart!'

'Yeah, right!' the other one pursed his lips and crossed his arms 'She _told _us that'

'Shut up!' the first one snapped and pushed the other so he fell over

'Hey!' the other one yelled and flew at him. They started wrestling and head-butted each other. The teenager looked at them, confused. His brain was still on sleep-mode and didn't work at all.

'Hey, HEY!' the teenager shout down the boys, who stopped and looked at him 'Stop fighting, it doesn't matter'

The boys let each other go and crossed their arms while glaring at the other one. The teenager sighed and massaged his temples.

'Geez, all this messed up shit makes me crazy!' he whined 'Why me?'

'Who are you, then?' a boy asked 'And what have happen to you, you look like a pile of dirt!'

The teenager glared at him_, a pile of dirt?_ He snorted; they didn't have anything to do with it, why would he tell them?He shook his head and pulled his hand through his hair.

'Well, I think I got hit by a train and lost my memory' he answered shortly. The boys looked with big eyes at him. 'Reeeeeaaally?!' they said and leaned forward. 'Tell us everything, please!'

The teenager hesitated, the boys gave him the sad puppy-face and he couldn't resist laughing. They were like little kids that asked for a good story from grandpa. Not that the teenager liked to look like a grandpa, but it was nice to finally meet some that really seemed to believe him. Not a crazy nerd that couldn't believe anyone else but his own theories like Chuck. Yeah, he'd been really nice to the teenager, he was really grateful for his help, but he felt another connection to these boys, like they also were a part of the same craziness the teenager was in.

'Okay, okay' he said and held up his hands 'I'll tell you then'

He told them his story from the very beginning; where he'd woken up on the railway track in the middle of nowhere. The boys were good listeners and "Ooh"-ed and "Aah"-ed every once in a while. They got scared when he described Madame Luck's wagon and laughed at Chuck's mutant-theory, even when they didn't seem to know what X-men was.

The teenager round off the story with the last battle with Mormo the Moron, he only changed some details so it sounded more… heroic. He just couldn't dare tell them he was about to leave them.

'So I thought:' the teenager said and held up a finger in the air '_"Man, that girl is hurting smaller ones, I must do something!"_ So I make sure she turns her attention to me and attack me, so she thinks I'm an easy victim, then I say "Merry Christmas" and you guys knock her over, just like I planned!'

The boys hoorayed and clapped their hands.

'That really was awesome' one of them said 'I think that was the best part!'

'I like the Madame Luck-part. She seemed so scary' the other one said and shuddered 'May I see the keychain?'

'Uh, sure' the teenager said and brought out the keychain from his pocket. It was shining with green color and said 'you're LUCKY' with big golden letters. The boys ah-ed and came closer.

'What does it say?' one asked

'You're lucky' the teenager answered. He saw at the boys; he'd actually never looked closely at them. Their faces were full of freckles and they had forest-green eyes. They didn't wear any shirt and had scratches in their surprisingly pale skin. Something that didn't want to make sense in the teenager's hade was their pants. They looked like they were bade of animal skin, and the legs inside seemed misshaped. And where were their feet? They had had stomps in the end of their legs, like hoofs, but that couldn't be right! No one could get such and abnormality, right?

'What's up with your feet?' the teenager asked. The boys gave him a confused look. The teenager took off one of his dirty and ripped converses. The boys put their own feet next to the teenager's and compared the difference. Their eyes widened, like they never noticed that their feet were different.

'Uuhm...' The boys were speechless

'Serieously, that can't be real!' The teenagers gripped on of the boy's legs too look closer. It really was fur from and animal and it was stuck on his leg, had he glued it? No, there was no sign for any sort of opening and the hoof-feet also seemed real.

'W-what the hell?' the teenager stuttered 'What are you?'

The boys gave him a sad look. This was probably not the first time someone had freaked out because of their legs, but the teenager couldn't resist finding it scary.

'Who are you guys?' he asked and swallowed 'Like, what are your names'

The boys looked at each other, waiting for the other one to tell him.

'We…' one of them started 'We don't know'

'Don't you guys have any parents or anything like that?'

The boys shrugged and the other one added: 'We've lived alone as long as we remember'

'Oh…' the teenager felt speechless. So they didn't have any idea of who they were, either?

'Do you have any name, then?' the boys shook their heads and looked down at the floor. The teenager could feel their sadness. He'd walked around in a day without knowing who he was and almost gone crazy; he couldn't imagine how hard it would be going around his whole life without knowing.

'So, you guys need names, then' the teenager burst out and looked around in the goods van. He scratched the side of his head, accidently knocking off his sunglasses. He put them on before any of the boys could look him in the eyes. Then it came to him!

'What about Ray and Ban?' he said

The boys looked at him, almost shocked. Then they smiled widely.

'That sounds awesome!' one of them said

'I want to be Ray!' the other one said

'Sure, Ray and Ban' the teenager said and poked at them while saying their name. The boys started laughing and attacked the teenager with hugs and kisses.

'Aah, please! Stop it!' the teenager yelled, but soon he also started laughing. It felt good in his heart too see how happy they got. _That must fill up that I almost abandoned them,_ he thought and smiled widely.

'But you didn't have name, right?' the one now called Ban, suddenly said.

'Yeah, we need to give you a name too!' Ray said and flew up on his stump-feet.

'Haha, what?'

The two boys put their heads together, literally, and started rabbling up what they called names.

'Cool-dude!'

'Awesome-man'

'Dirt Pile!'

The teenager laughed nervously, he'd rather be nameless than have any of those names.

'Hey, guys, it's ok' he said and tried to get their attention 'I don't need any name…'

'Of course you need!' Ray said 'We must call you something'

'But those names are… Horrible' the teenager was scared to hurt them, but they just looked confused.

'Why?' Ban said 'I think they seemed pretty good, except Dirt Pile'

'Hey, that was a good name!'

'These aren't really names' the teenager explained 'It's just… made up words'

The boys scratched their chins and thought for a long while.

'How did you come up with our names?' Ban asked

'Oh, from these glasses' the teenager said and touched his Ray-Ban's 'The brand are called Ray-Ban's so…'

'So then we also can pick a name from something' Ban said cheerfully and smiled

'Yeah, exactly what I thought!' Ray said and smiled, but the smile faded after only a few seconds 'From where should we pick a name?'

'There must be anything cool here' Ban smiled and looked at all the packages in the goods van.

'Exactly what I thought!' Ray called.

Ban glared at Ray before he turned to the pile of packages. He sat down at started opening them, one by one. 'Come on, help me searching!'

They sat for a long time and opened letters and packages. The boys turned to the teenager way to often and asked about the stuff they found. What it was called and if he could read what they said. They didn't get much out of the things; it was pretty much just clothes, potteries and electronic stuff that the teenager had no idea of what it was.

Then, Ray picked up a little plushy from a small box and laughed. The teenager and Ban went over to him, curious over what he'd found.

'What's this stupid thing?' Ray laughed and held up the plushy.

It looked like a cartoon character with orange hair, glasses, purple gloves and a white laboratory coat. The teenager recognized the character, but couldn't put his finger on who he was.

Ban laughed 'He looks so weird!' he said and pointed at it and laughed so hard he started crying 'So big head and little body and what's wrong with his arms?'

Ray and Ban look and each other and laughed. They'd probably never watched cartoons before.

The teenager looked in the box where Ray had found the plush. He found a little note in the bottom hand-written with squiggly letters which made it hard for him to read.

'To my lit-tle…De-Dexter's la-lab lou- no, loving Max! Love, Gr and ma' he read aloud. That's right, Dexter's lab sounded familiar. The teenager looked and the plush.

'So, what is it?' Ray and Ban asked while wiping their eyes from tears.

'It's a guy from a cartoon' the teenager answered

'Cartoon?' Ray and Ban raised an eyebrow.

'Like, TV, screens you can watch different things on. For kids' the teenager tried to explain, but Ray and Ban didn't seem to understand. 'Anyway, he's called Dexter. I think I used to watch it when I was little, he seems familiar.'

That's right; he had surely watched it before. When he saw the plush, he just wanted to smile. It felt nostalgic, except that he actually didn't _remember_ watching it.

'Hmm, Dexter' Ray said 'Sounds cool!'

'Yeah, I like it!' Ban agreed. They looked at each other and nodded.

'Then we're done!' Ray said

'Your name will be Dexter!' Ban said

The teenager looked at them. Dexter. It felt… alright. It didn't feel like him, but it was acceptable. Much better than Dirt Pile, anyway.

'Okay, then' the teenager said and smiled 'From now on, we'll be Dexter, Ray and Ban'

Ray and Ban hoorayed and, once again, attacked him with hugs and kisses. All of them laughed and smiled, none of them were alone nor nameless.

A train's whistle interrupted in their celebrations. They felt how the train slowly started to slow down.

'Come on!' Ban said and walked to the slid door. 'Let's jump off before it stops completely'

'Uuhm,' Ray said and looked at the plush 'May I take this one with me?'

'Haha, sure!' Dexter answered and grinned 'Let's go!'

The three of them waited until they found a good spot to land on; a small grass spot. Ray and Ban made it out pretty well; they jumped and rolled to soften down the fall. Dexter wasn't a good jumper as them, and also, he misjudges and almost completely missed the grass spot. He groaned as Ray and Ban ran up to him

'Are you okay?!' they asked worriedly and helped him up.

'Uuh, yeah' he groaned 'I just… slipped…'

He sat up to throw up next to him.

'You were lucky, then!' Ban gave him a faint smile 'You could have died!'

'Yeah, so lucky' Dexter muttered.


	4. LUCKY Ch4

CH. 4

The train had taken them all the way to New York City. Dexter, Ray and Ban, the three newly named boys, walked around on Times Square and looked with big eyes at all the glowing signs, the screens, stores and restaurants. Dexter, the fourteen-years-old amnesiac and temporary homeless boy, felt like he really was on the wrong place between all the mighty buildings around him. A big, glowing clock on the outside of a building told him it was five in the morning, and the streets were pretty empty. Only a few 24/7 fast-food restaurants was open. Dexter, Ray and Ban tried to order from one of them, but they got out thrown. He understood them; he probably didn't look that attractive with all the dirt in his face and his ripped clothes, and with Ray and Ban and their animal-legs at his side, it was probably too much for them.  
>'Why didn't they want us there?' Ban asked and made a sour face<p>

'Yeah, mean people!' Ray crossed his arms 'I'm hungry!'

'Naah, we're too dirty and smelly' Dexter said and looked around 'They can probably feel our stenches all the way to the top of the Empire State building, no one wants someone like that in their restaurant'

The boys sniffed the air around Dexter. 'What are you doing?' he asked

'You smell good!' Ban protested and gave up a sigh, like he was in heaven and smelled all sorts of newly baked cupcakes.

'What, are you kidding me?' Dexter took one step away from Ban.

'No really, you smell…trustable' Ben tried to explain himself

'What?'

'You really are! It's hard to explain, but you really smell special!' Ray said and nodded 'Not like Mormo, she stenched of evil, but you smells good!'

Dexter raised an eyebrow and looked at them with disbelief. Some things they said didn't really make any sense. He sniffed under his armpits, but couldn't feel any nice smell at all; he really needed a bath.

'Anyway' Dexter coughed 'Let's find somewhere we can clean ourselves!'

'Alright!'

They walked for maybe half an hour before Ray spotted a pool on someone's backyard. The house didn't look like much, a little rookery that has seen better days. It was brown and junk was scattered over the lawn, with as tall that it reached up to Dexter's knees. Instead of fixing the house, the owner had come by a really nice pool. It was a big, seven seated Jacuzzi with an inbuilt fountain, LED-lamps with any color you wanted and foot massage. The house seemed empty and there was no car on the parking lot, so Dexter took the chance.

It was hard to turn it on, but after a while, Dexter found the right button and the pool light up in a blue-green dreamy light and started bubbling.

Dexter took of his clothes, except for his boxers, and sank down in the hot tube. He felt how the dirt on his body let go and gave the water a dim, brown color.

Dexter reached for his jacket, bringing a cigarette and his lighter out. He lit his cigarette and filled his lungs with smoke. Dexter sighed out of relief and closed his eyes. For a moment, Dexter felt completely free of problems. He was just sitting in a pool with his friends, having a great time.

Ray and Ban splashed and laughed. They've probably not had that fun in a long time either. They had also been really dirty, because their fuzzy legs turned white as milk after being in the water.

'Man, this is awesome!' Ray said and turned towards Dexter 'We can live like this the rest of our lives!'

Dexter laughed and smiled at him. 'Yeah, it's great, isn't it?'

'Greater than heaven!' Ban sighed and smiled as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

All three of them went silent and almost dozed off. The air smelled of cigarette, chlorine and wet animal, Dexter hadn't yet melted the fact that Ray and Ban had animal-legs.

But their great time got interrupted by a furious scream. A man came running towards them from the front yard. He had a bushy brown beard and almost no hair, a big beer belly and dirty clothes.

'Hey, get out of my pool, you brats!' he yelled and shook his fist and threw a can of diet coke at them.

Dexter, Ray and Ban flew out of the pool. Dexter grabbed his clothes and together they started running. The man screamed after them, but he didn't seem to follow them. The trio ran until they barely could stand on their feet and then they collapsed on the ground and laughed. They laughed for a long time before any of them managed to say anything.

'That was fun!' Ban said and wiped his eyes from tears.

'Yeah!' Ray agreed and started laughing again.

'And really nice, that pool was awesome!' Dexter said and smiled widely.

'Indeed!' the other two agreed.

Dexter got up on his feet and put on his clothes. It didn't feel that comfortable to put on his old and dirty clothes again, but what choice did he have?

'Who about we get some new clothes?' he said and but his both hand together

'But we don't need any clothes' Ray said

'Oh, yes, you do!' Dexter assured 'You guys may be less eyecatching if you're wearing clothes'

'Hmm, maybe' Ban mumbled and made a thinking face

'But clothes are so uncomfortable!' Ray complained

'Come on, you have to wear something' Dexter sighed 'And I can't tell the difference between you'

'Fine!' Ban said 'But no pants!'

'Yeah, no pants!' Ray agreed 'To hot and to itchy!'

Dexter sighed. Their animal-legs was what scared people the most, but if they wore at least a shirt, folks maybe would take them as fuzzy pants.

'Okay, sure!' Dexter said and nodded 'Let's go!'

It didn't go as Dexter had planned. After making wrong turns, getting lost a few times and walking in circles, the three friends finally got back to the city area. This time, it was people everywhere, going from store to store with big plastic bags and smiles on their faces. Dexter felt their superstitious glances on him and Ray and Ban. Folk walked around them in big circles, not wanting to get near them.

_Never that anyone will let us in their store_, Dexter though bitterly. He needed something that wasn't as popular and with less folks working. They kept on walking, and after another few minutes, Dexter found what he was looking for. He saw a sign on a door saying: "Secondhand". The door and the sign were so discreet that people just walked passed it, without noticing it. Dexter wondered if they'd ever had a customer as he opened the door. A stairwell led down to a basement full of clothes, porcelain and all kinds of stuff that someone else once owned. Dexter saw no people, not even someone behind the disk.

'Perceft!' he said and turned towards Ray and Ban

'Just clothes, no junk, be quick' he said. The boys nodded and trotted away inside the store.

After a few minutes, the boys came back, both wearing outfits so ridiculous that Dexter couldn't decide which one was the worst one. He burst out in laughter and it took several minutes before he could say anything.

'God, you two look ridiculous!' he said and took a deep and shaky breath, trying not to start laughing again.

The boys looked at each other and then gave him a slightly sad look.

'Why?' Ban said and looked at his clothes. He was wearing a way too big sweater with check-pattern of the worst color-combination: forest-green, really light blue and shocking pink. He also had a red handkerchief around his neck and a gray-orange belly warmer.

Ray had chosen a pink T-shirt with Hello Kitty-motive and a way too small jeans jacket with flowers embroider on the back and a New York Yankees-cap.

Dexter wrinkled his nose when he saw the cap. 'Screw the Yankees' he muttered.

He himself had changed almost everything but his leather jacket. He'd found a pair of normal blue jeans that was just a little too short for him and exposed a pair of bright red socks. His dirty T-shirt had been replaced with a new white one and for once he felt clean and comfortable. It was just a pair of new shoes that was missing, his old ones was all weary and the soles was about to let go from the rest of the shoes. The shoes he'd found in the store was either too small or just a big no-no, so he tried to fix the old ones with duct tape he'd found behind the disk.

'So, are we done here?' he asked his two friends, but before they could answer, a flushing sound from a toiled and someone hymning on a cheerful melody got their attention. A woman with messy hair, knitted clothes and big round glasses came out from a room right behind the disk. She looked surprised at Dexter, Ray and Ban, maybe because of she actually had customers or the fact that they were wearing clothes from her store.

'uuh, hi…' she started

'Bye!' Dexter ended and flew up the stairs with Ray and Ban right behind him. They hit the street and ran as fast as they could. Dexter wanted to be as far from there before the woman called the police. They ran as far as they could, which wasn't that far, before collapsing in the shades of some trees in a park. Dexter's breathing whistled and it took a long time before it went back to normal.

'Stupid smoking' he muttered. He knew smoking was bad, it stood written on the cigarette-packages. Why had he started? Did he want to die? Dexter shook his head, no idea wasting energy on something he couldn't remember. Dexter closed his eyes and sighed. No one said anything in a long while; they lay in the grass and listened to the bird's song and the buzz from speaking and laughing people.

A cold wind rustled in the treetops and made Dexter shudder. He opened his eyes. The sun had disappeared behind big black clouds.

'Oh, bad weather is coming' Dexter said with worry in his voice. He didn't want to get wet and cold now when he finally got new clothes. Ray and Ban sat up and looked at the cloudy sky.

'Yeah, that looks bad' Ray said

'Let's hurry!' Ban said unhappily 'I don't like rain!'

They all agreed on trying to find some sort of shelter and went off. They walked with high tempo without really know what sort of shelter they was looking for. They'd just left the skyscrapers behind and entered an industrial area when the sky opened up and the rain poured down on them. They started running and ran past factories and small houses that people lived in only because they weren't able to afford a better one.

Down the street, Dexter saw a small warehouse that looked like it hadn't been used for many years. The red brick walls were overgrown by climbing plants and Dexter couldn't see any window that wasn't broken. But it had a roof and that was enough for him.

'That looks okay!' he yelled to Ray and Ban, trying to shout down the splattering of the rain. 'Let's stop there until it stops raining'

The heavy doors creaked when Dexter pushed them open. Ray and Ban froze and looked with terror at the warehouse.

'What's the matter?' Dexter asked and looked around inside. There was a big mountain of junk in the middle of the floor, which surprised Dexter. He'd imagined it being more… empty. There was a big hole in the roof right above him, but above the big junk-mountain, it was whole and dry with no leakages.

'Come on, it's dry in here!' he called to Ray and Ban, that still stood outside in the rain. He walked towards the mountain. It was made of bits of metal, wood, cartons, leaves and hay, an interesting combination. Dexter heard a low sound that he at first thought was thunder, but then he realized it came from inside the junk-mountain. He took a closer look at it, was it _moving_? He stood and watched for a long time. It really _was_ moving! Synchronized with the sounds, the mountains expanded and shrunk together, like it was breathing. The hair on Dexter's neck rose and a chill crawled down his ridge. He looked over his shoulder at Ray and Ban. That looked terrified and their eyes begged him to come back out from there. Dexter didn't protest, he didn't want to be there either. He turned around and sneaked towards the doors again, as quiet as he could. Why did every sound Dexter make felt like it was three times so loud all of a sudden? The ground seemed to shake like an earthquake every time he took a step, his breathing howled like a stormy wind and his heartbeats echoed like someone was striking a big gong cymbal.

Suddenly, the ground under one of his feet rolled away, making him fall headlong on the concrete floor. A metal can rolled away, making a scrambling and alarming high noise. The snoring stopped, so did the moving of the mountain of junk. Dexter sat on the ground, too afraid to move or even breathe. After something that felt like an eternity, the snoring continued and the scrap-mountain moved again, as if nothing had happened. Dexter took a breather out of relief and slowly and really carefully rose up on his feet again. With long and silent steps, he went out of the warehouse as fast as he could.

'Man, that's whatI call luck!' Dexter said to Ray and Ban.

They that gave him a nervous smile, but it faded as they looked at something above Dexter's head.

Suddenly, something started glowing above him, was that flames? Dexter slowly turned around, praying that his superstitions were false. From the big hole in the roof of the warehouse, a black head with red glowing eyes was sticking up and staring at him.

'I'm so done!'


	5. LUCKY Ch5

CH.5

The rain poured down over Dexter, making him all wet and cold. His hair laid flat on his head and followed the shape of his skull. His expired breath turned to fog and his sunglasses mist over, making it hard for him to see through them. But those glowing red eyes burned through the glass and the mist. They stared at him full of anger and hatred, and Dexter knew that he was dead already, he knew that. Those eyes told him that he wouldn't get away alive.

The owner of the eyed poked his head up a big hole of a warehouse he'd been sleeping in before Dexter woke him up. The head was the shape of a bull, a really huge bull, which roared so high that Dexter's ears popped and he felt something warm start dropping out of them. Ray and Ban, who had been standing right behind him, shrieked and ran away, but Dexter stood frozen and stared with fear at the big black bull that just slammed through the wall of the warehouse and spat out a huge wave of fire up the air. The bull had shiny hoofs, like they were made of some sort of metal. It was as big as the now ruined warehouse and had horns with the width of three meters. Dexter stared at the animal, paralyzed by its glowing death stare. The bull lowered his head and launched towards Dexter, who should have been ripped to pieces by the horns, if it wasn't for his two friends. When they'd realized that Dexter wasn't with them while running, they had hurried back and found him staring at the big monster. They kicked his legs, so he fall face-down on the ground, avoiding the bull's horns. Ray slapped Dexter rughly in the face, making his sunglasses bounce away. Ban tried to get the bull's attention from Dexter and Ray by throwing rocks at it and making annoying noises. The stones didn't seem to bother the animal, but the bleating and shrieking noises hade him snort out of irritation. The bull tried to kick and stomp Ban into a pancake, but Ban rolled aside and avoided the kicks without any problem.

'Come on!' Ray said to Dexter and helped him up on his feet 'Run, we can take care of him!'

Dexter wanted to protest and say that he couldn't just leave them, but what could he do? It was an enormous, fire breathing bull, he wouldn't stand a chance. He turned around and sprinted away, hoping the bull wouldn't follow. But unfortunately, Dexter seemed more interesting than the two furry-legged boys. As soon the bull noticed Dexter running away, it started off after him roaring and spitting fire. Ray and Ban tried their best to get the bull's attention, but it only got him more annoyed and angry than before.

Dexter zigzagged between factories and warehouses, trying to shake the bull off him and hide, but it seemed impossible. The big black beef animal probably didn't need to see him to know where he was, because it always found him. Dexter started to get tired, his legs felt heavy and his bronchus felt as thin as a straw pipe. The rain whipped him in the face, and the wind bit his cheek and fingers until they got all numb.

Then, Dexter heard a scream behind him. He stopped and turned around to see Ban falling to the asphaltic ground. Somehow, he and Ray had managed to climb up on the bull's back and tried to stop it by kicking and boxing it. Ray screamed Ban's name, and with a single shake, the bull also sent him falling to the ground.

'NO!' Dexter screamed. The wild livestock looked at him with hungry red eyes. 'You…Bastard!'

Dexter clenched his fists and tried to blink away his tears. He felt his anger bubbling up inside him. Why him? He'd woken up without memories to a world full of madness. He'd met a crazy Madame, a vampire that tried to eat him and a fire-spitting bull that killed his new friends. Dexter stomped on the ground; he was tired of all that crap. Why couldn't he just get his memories back? If there was a God up in the sky, why did he mess so much with him? What had he done wrong?

The bull snorted and scratched the ground with its metallic hoof and raced towards Dexter, who stood his ground and glared at the male-cow. He stared deep into the burning eyes, reflecting the animal's anger. He thought about how much he hated it and imagined it hanging on a meat hook, getting sliced up into big and nice slices of meat. Dexter bared his teeth, he wanted to see the bull dead. He wanted to hit it with a hammer, again and again.

'Screw you!' he screamed as the bull came closer.

Then, suddenly, it stopped just a few meters away from him. It snorted and backed up a few steps, giving Dexter a nervous look. Dexter felt how all his energy got sucked out, like what an electronic does with a battery. He fell to his knees, breathed heavily and blinked several times. His head felt heavy and all he wanted was to lay down on the ground and sleep. His vision went blurry and he could hear the blood buzzing in his ears. Dexter blinked. He felt dizzy and tried to hold his head up straight, but it was hard. He saw how the bull shook his head and snorted. It glared angrily on him and scratched with his hoof on the ground. Dexter just couldn't react, he just sat there and watched as the bull swung his horns against him, but right before the horns would hit Dexter, the bull seemed to explode and transformed to glittering dust.

Dexter scowled and looked distantly at the golden sand that now covered the asphalt. What was that? Confetti? He slowly lifted his head and looked around. He saw everything double, which gave him nausea and forced him to close his eyes.

He heard numb voices, like someone was talking on the other side of a thick wall. He felt how someone gripped his shoulders and hold him up in a sitting position while pouring something in his mouth.

Dexter's nausea slowly faded and his vision became clear and normal. He heard a crackling sound and pain pulsed somewhere inside his ears. But the pain disappeared quickly and Dexter felt like normal again. He managed to sit up by himself and saw a guy kneeling next to him. _It must be the one who helped me_, Dexter guessed and looked up at the guy. He looked several years older than Dexter and had pure black hair covering the right side of his face. His skin was pale and he wore a black hoodie over a red shirt. His face had a serious expression, almost angry. Dexter looked at his eyes. They had a deep purple color, like the stains of blueberry. The guy glared deep into Dexter's eyes, filling him with guild and saying it all was his fault. Dexter bared his teeth and narrowed his eyes, why did the guy blame him? He had done nothing! After a short stare-contest the guy finally widened his eyes of fear and shock. He sat frozen and looked surprised at Dexter, then, all of a sudden, he lifted his hand and slapped Dexter in the face. Dexter blinked, what happened? He got so surprised by the guy's sudden action that he couldn't do anything than staring out in the empty air. He blinked again and forced himself to break out of the shock.

'What the heck…' he started and turned towards the guy, but the guy grabbed Dexter by his hair and pressed his face against the wet ground.

'Don't you try doing that again, brat!' the guy growled with a raspy voice.

'Hey! Let me go!' Dexter yelled and waved with his arms, trying to hit the guy.

'Yeah, keep on dreaming!' they guy snorted and easily locked Dexter's arms 'Shut up and keep your eyes on the ground!'

Dexter tried to break free from the guy's grip, but he held him to hard. Dexter was completely stuck. He sighed and forced himself to calm down, even if he really wanted to hit the guy.

'Dude, I don't know what happened, the bull just attacked and my friends…' Dexter froze, Ray and Ban. Where were they? Were they still…alive?

'Your friends?' the guy asked.

Then another voice called. Dexter couldn't see who it was, but he must been standing around the spot where Ray and Ban had fallen.

'Hey, bud! There are two satyrs over here!' it said.

'Is the gingers your friends?' the first guy asked Dexter.

'Yes! Are they okay?' Dexter answered and swallowed.

'They will be' the guy answered coldly 'Sven is great at healing'

'Sven?'

'A real pain in the ass' the guy muttered 'You can have him too, if you want. You seem to like satyrs…'

Dexter was about to snap that the guy was a pain in the ass but got interrupted by two familiar voices shouting his name. He could hear the trotting sound of Ray and Ban's hooves against the asphalt and the threatening words they threw at the guy who was holding him down.

'Is that how you thank the one who just saved your friends ass?' the guy called and let go of Dexter, who quickly rolled away from him. He tried to stand up, but the whole world started spinning around and Dexter fell down on his butt again, feeling the nausea coming back.

'Dexter!' Ray and Ban ran to him, checking if he was okay.

Dexter had to ensure them several times that he just was a little dizzy, before they finally calmed down. They looked at the guy, who gave them an annoyed look.

'Where's the bull?' Ban asked and looked around

'You're not the bull, are you?' Ray looked superstitious at the guy.

'No, I'm not a bull' the guy growled and rolled his eyes 'I'm Faine, I _killed_ the bull, saving _your_ asses'

'Reeally?!' Ray and Ban said with one mouth and their doubting faces got replaces by amazement. 'How?'

Faine rolled his eyes again and turned towards Dexter, but this time he made sure he didn't meet Dexter's gaze.

'Hey, kid! Dexter, right?' he asked coldly, but he didn't wait for an answer. 'How old are you'

'Fourteen' Dexter answered between gritted teeth.

'No way a loser like you would survive that long' Faine snorted. Dexter had no idea of what he meant by "survive that long", but he didn't like to be called "loser".

'Listen, you little-…'

'Just shut up and answer my questions!' Faine snapped 'Are you aware of what your eyes can do?'

Dexter crossed his arms and looked at another way, why would he answer his stupid questions? Then Ban shoved his elbow on Dexter's ribs, giving him a "Just do it"-look. Was Ban on stupid Faine's side? 'Fine!' Dexter said and sighed 'All I know is that everyone that looks into them freaks out'

He'd actually never thought about it that much. The first time it happened, he'd never realized it was him. He'd thought that Chuck was joking with him, or at least too crazy when he told him about his Mutant-idea. The second victim had been Mormo, and then he'd been too busy to not getting eating and after the bull-incident, he'd just haven't had time to think.

'For how long have it been like that?'

'I don't know…' Dexter said and scratched his head.

'You don't know?' Faine crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, he really didn't believe him. Dexter clenched his fist 'Why you care anyway-…'

'Dexter has amnesia!' Ban cut him off

'Yeah, he hit his head' Ray filled in

Dexter looked at them. They acted nervous, like they didn't want to upset Faine. Not the "please don't kill us"-way, but in the "please excuse our friend, we think you're awesome"-way.

'Amnesia, then…' Faine said and mumbled something. Dexter didn't know if it was it was in another language or if it just was a funny accent, however, he couldn't make out words of it.

Faine was about to say something, but got cut off by someone calling his name.

A guy came towards them and smiled widely. Dexter recognized his voice as the one that Faine had talked to earlier. He had a forest green hunting hat with ear flaps and a blue shirt with red and yellow details, like some sort of national dress. Blond hair stuck out under the hat, framing an oval-shaped face with slight sunburnt. The guy smiled at Dexter, exposing two big rabbit-teeth and a brace. He seemed like being in the same age as Dexter, but his smile told that he looked at Dexter like a cute little kid. The guy covered his eyes with his hand before their gazes met and looked at Faine.

'Hehe, he had weird eye-powers?' he asked and smiled nervously at Faine. 'I think I heard you guys talk about something like that'

'I don't know' Faine lied 'try and see if you die'

'Hey, no one has died!' Dexter snorted

'Haha, really funny!' the guy smiled nervously 'But I think I got something for you, they stink of you!'

He held up a pair of sunglasses right before Dexter's nose. It was his Ray-Ban's, without scratches!

'T-thanks' Dexter said and put on his glasses. He felt naked without them, and it was annoying getting reminded of his weird eye powers. 'But do I really smell that much?'

'Your kind always does' the guy uncovered his eyes and sighed out of relief.

"_Your kind"_, what did the guy mean by that? Dexter scratched his head, but the guy continued talking before he had the chance to ask.

'I'm Sven, by the way' the guy said and smiled at Dexter 'Faine's awesome buddy and a fantastic keeper!'

'Sven?' Dexter laughed 'What kind of name is that?'

'Stupid, isn't it?' Faine agreed

'Hey, it's Swedish!' Sven crossed his arms and gave them an angry look

'Even worse, a Swedish satyr'

'Haha, indeed…Uh, what's a satyr?' Dexter looked confused at Faine then Sven, who both started laughing. Dexter blushed and looked down at the ground, regretting his stupid question.

'This is a satyr!' Sven said and pointed on himself.

'And those two too' Faine pointed at Ray and Ban that looked as confused as Dexter.

'We're half goat, half human' Sven explained, which still didn't make any sense to Dexter. Half goat? He guessed that was the reason to the weird legt, but how could that be possible?

'Ooh, then I get it!' Ban said and looked at Ray, pointing at his chest 'S-satyr…'

'I recognize that!' Ray said and they looked at each other with big eyes 'Satyr…'

'You guys are weird' Sven smiled and laughed 'You didn't know that?'

The boys shook their heads and Sven made a thinking face.

'Why's that?' he asked

'We don't know' Ban asked

'We have never know anything' Ray filled in

'Hmm' Sven scratched his chin 'What about we take you guys to camp too?'

'What camp?'

'The camp I'll take långeman to' Sven pointed at Dexter 'There's others like you there!'

'Reeally?' Ray and Ban asked 'Is there more of us?'

'Are you gonna take me to a goat-camp?' Dexter burs out

'First, we're satyrs! Not goats only' Sven said and put his hands to his tights 'and second, the camps are for guys like you, but there's satyrs there too!'

'And what exactly is a guy like me?' Dexter asked. He was getting tired of all the weird things happening. Why could he never get any straight answers? He felt how a headache started growing from all the confusion. It was bad enough losing his memories; meeting all the unnatural was about to break him.

'Bah, enough talking' Faine said 'You'll get explanations later, let's just take you to camp'

'Heck no!' Dexter said and rose to his feet. The dizziness came back and he felt the nausea up to his throat, but he refused to fall down on the ground again. 'I don't want to go to your stupid camp'

'I never asked you what you wanted' Faine asked coldly and narrowed his eyes. 'But to make it easier for you, you better cooperate'

Dexter snorted; he really didn't feel like to cooperative with them. He backed away a few unstable steps and almost fell over. To play it off, he held up his fists like he was ready for a fight. He wasn't. He'd just want to run away. Faine scared him with all his confidence and if it he really killed the bull, then Dexter really didn't want to mess with him.

Faine shook his head.

'I'd really want to beat you up' he said 'But Chiron has made clear that he wants living campers, and also, I think you may be of use one day…'

'What do you mean?' Dexter asked. 'Who's Chiron'

'You'll meet him' Faine answered 'And he'll explain everything for you, it's not my job. Now, you need a ride'

He started digging in his pockets and brought out a golden coin of some sort that Dexter never seen before. Faine mumbled something on another language and dropped the coin. But instead to bounce on the wet asphalt, it sank into the ground and disappeared. Dexter widened his eyes, _what the heck?_ Then he started to hear a low, humming sound. First he thought it was thunder, then it grew louder and it sounded more like an old engine. Then suddenly, a big cloud of gray smoke roared up from the ground and stopped with a whining sound. Dexter coughed and looked at the cloud. It formed the shape of a car with a glowing taxi-sign and black windows. Not until Sven opened the door to the backseat, Dexter realized that the smoke actually was the car. Dexter didn't even care to get surprised, nothing seemed to make sense anymore.

'Come on, jump in' Sven said and waved at Dexter, Ray and Ban. Dexter couldn't see another choice than jumping in, despites, Ray and Ban had quickly climbed in the car and waved at him so follow. They seemed excited; getting told that there are many other goat-legged guys at the place, they had their reasons. Dexter thought, Sven had said there was people like him there too, but he just couldn't figure what he meant by that. He didn't even know who he was, so who were the people like him? Were they also amnesiac teenagers with strange eyes?

'Ok, then' he sighed and entered the car. Sven looked at him with a troubled face and scratched his head.

'There's no room for me…' He said and looked at Faine 'Hey, write one of these letters again!'

'Oh, please!' Faine sighed, but didn't argue. He brought out a piece of paper and a pencil and quickly scratched something down. He folded the letter and handed it to Dexter.

'Give this to the camp director' he said shortly

Sven pressed through him and stick his head inside the car.

'To Halfblood-Hill' he shouted and then slammed the door shut.

'Alright, next, Camp Half-Blood!' a shaky voice said from the driver's seat

'Hit the gas, Tempest!' another one said

The car shot away so fast that Dexter his head on the backseat.

'Aah, easy!' he groaned and tried to hold his head up.

Dexter looked at the one sitting in the front seat, what sort of craziness was the driver? He saw the back of three heads hustling in the driver's seat.

'Uh, you're _three_?' he asked and all the heads turned towards him. Dexter gave up another one of his extremely high-pitched screams. All three of them looked like old, ladies that would have been buried long ago. They were both tooth and eye-less except for one that had one tooth and one creepy green eye.

'Oh boy, don't scream like that!' one of them said, spitting in Dexter face while talking.

'My ears hurts!' the eyed one said

'Keep the eye on the road, Wasp!' the third one shouted

The eyed one turned around in right time to shout at the one holding the wheel to steer left, avoiding crashing into a big factory-building. The car rocked to left and right constantly and Dexter had to hold on to whatever he could to not fly around in the backseat.

'Oh, god' he moaned and closed his eyes, feeling the nausea coming back. 'Please, make this be over soon!'


End file.
